


Something To Celebrate.

by Staz



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staz/pseuds/Staz
Summary: “You should be excited! You're about to be part of Burning Rescue!” Galo said with his boisterous voice while throwing his arms up.“ that's IF i pass Galo.” Lio responded while tucking his hands under his arms anxiously.“There is no way you WON'T pass, you're easily the second best fire fighting idot out there.”Lio glared at Galo “i'm not a firefighter yet.”“Fine, 2nd best idiot.” Galo cunningly said which rewarded him a flick on the nose.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Something To Celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd promare fic! 
> 
> I'm not an avid writer I just love the paring so sorry if my Writing is a bit lacking.
> 
> Enjoy!

They stood outside in front of the steps of one of the nearby colleges where lio would take his certification test.

“You should be excited! You're about to be part of Burning Rescue!” Galo said with his boisterous voice while throwing his arms up.

“ that's IF i pass Galo.” Lio responded while tucking his hands under his arms anxiously.

“There is no way you WON'T pass, you're easily the second best fire fighting idot out there.”

Lio glared at Galo “i'm not a firefighter yet.”

“Fine, 2nd best idiot.” Galo cunningly said which rewarded him a flick on the nose.

While Holding a hand over his face Galo spoke “How can you be so nervous when you've aced every single last one of the other tests, hell you even passed the physical!” he said lowering his head to Lios level. 

“I'm allowed to be nervous! A stupid piece of paper is about to determine whether or not i qualify to even do this job and what if i cant..” Lio pouted while shyly slouching.

‘SMACK!’

“Gah!!” Lio let out a painful grunt while being thrown forward on to the stairs.

“No more stalling, just get in there and do your best! If you fail well just take it again and again till ya pass!!” Galo said after smacking Lios back.

Lio winced and looked over his shoulder to see Galo with a huge smiling on his face while giving him a thumbs up.

He picked himself up while holding his back.  
“When I'm done...i'm gonna punch you in the head.” 

“I look forward to it!” galo smiled harder.

Lio straightened himself out and made his way up the staircase. When he reached the top he looked back down at the man with the bright blue mohawk.

He watched him cup his hands around his mouth “When you get done ill be here waitin’ and just breathe! You'll be alright!” He shouted at him.

At that moment Lio did feel a bit more at ease. He smiled and mimicked the thumbs up Galo had done earlier. 

~

(2 hours later) 

Lio stepped out of the large building while holding a creme colored envelope close to his chest. 

When reaching the 1st step of the stairs he could see Galo way at the bottom of the slope. Right were he said he'd be. 

But he had his back to him sitting down on the steps and it looked as if he was eating something. 

As he slowly descended, his grip on the paper grew tighter. the tap of his heels against the concrete stairs were all that could be heard. Galo was to invested in his food to knotice. Lio stopped a few steps behind Galo and bent down, his knees pressing into his chest.

“Ehem” Lio softly said causing Galo to jump 

“WEE-OH!” Galo Happily said with his mouth full of the Sub sandwich he was eating. Lio just assumed he was saying his name. 

He shifted so that his butt made contact with the cold concrete.

Galo gave a hard gulp and asked emidately “so, How'd it go?” 

Lio shrugged “i have no clue, but my results are in this” he said pulling out the envelope.

“Lets see it then.” Galo said while putting out his hand

Lio politely gave him the envelope and Galo tore the top of it off while sliding another slick white paper out.

He nervously bit his nails watching Galo eye the paper. 

He suddenly shot up and screamed "GOOD GOD, LIO!" 

Lio flinched at his words and assumed the worst. 

Galo had a hand in his hair with an amazed look on his face. "C'mere" he said

Lio slowly walked over and set his small hand on galos forearm and lend forward to get a better look at the paper.

"Congratulations." Galo said in a low but sweet tone. "Welcome to the team."

Lio stepped back. It took a moment to register what had just happened. 

"I passed?" He said in disbelief

"You kiddin' me? You passed with a perfect score!" Galo said raising his voice back to its normal octave.

"Im so jealous" Galo brought the paper closer to his face "you're so good at everything you do, it's not fair."

Lio exhaled and wondered how he could say things like that so easily. 

Galo stuck out his chin and squinted his eyes  
"Burnish must have two brains or sum-n." 

Lio blinked in surprise at the comment and let out a small laugh.  
"I'm just compensating for what you lack." 

"Yeah ha. Ha. Galos an idiot." He threw his hands on his hips 

"This is true." Lio said softer than intended 

Galo glared for a little before turning it into a smile.

"All jokes aside, im proud of you." He relaxed his stance "because this-" he held up the paper. "this is incredible." 

Lio sighed with a small smile painted on his face. 

"I've gotta hand it to you, when you put your mind to something you really don't give up." Galo continued "in the last 3 years not only did you get the equivalent of a highschool diploma despite never even stepping a foot in a highschool. But you also Became an EMT in only 6 months as well as getting a degree in Fire science-" galo started counting with his hand holding 3 fingers up " you've passed every test thrown at you and proved all those racist bigots wrong about the burnish." 

Lio felt an all-to-familiar warmth begin to flame in his chest.

He clenched his fist and knitted his brows fighting back happy tears. 

"Can't wait to see where you end up mister Fotia. I think from this point on your gonna do amazing things!" Galo said sliding the certificate back into its folder.

Lio confidently walked towards Galo and stopped in front of him.

Galo raised an eyebrow and handed the envelope to lio who took it quickly and set it on the ground.

"Hey what the hell-" Galo said while going to reach for the paper but was cut off by a light press of Lios knuckles to his forehead. 

"You're so-...you're a really good person you know that.." Lio said with a shaky voice and with his free hand he wiped his tears.

Galo had never seen him so vulnerable. He wrapped his calloused hand around his tiny wrist and pulled him into a hug. 

Lio tensed at first but quickly relaxed at the sudden gesture.

Galo squeezed Lio "I take back what I said about you being amazing at everything…" lio tightened his grip around galo and just stayed quiet. "That punch was awful."

Galo heard Lio snort and felt him shake his head. 

They stayed like that for a minute or so before Galo pushed lio back and grabbed the sides of his head.

"Tell ya what, how bout we go drinking tonight!" He said while gently dragging his thumb across the bottom of lios damp eyelid.

"Haven't even started my first day and you're already trying to ruin my career Thymos?" Lio said happily with a sniffle

Galo squished his cheeks together "i'm not tryna get you shit faced! Just celebrating!" 

"Then let's just get pizza and call it a day." Lio manage to say while having his face squeezed.

"Why not pizza and beer?" Galo pulled at his cheeks this time

"...fine..and Get off you ape" Lio lightly pushed Galo

"Then were off!" He shouted while swinging an arm around Lio and walking off.

"Um Galo-"

"Hm?"

"My certificate."

"Oh shit my Food-"


End file.
